Dear Diary
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Unemployed and housing a humble homeless, Kaoru Kamiya becomes rapt by charms of a dream disguised job of disaster. Kenshin Himura, her trusty tagalong knows the truth. Will modesty stop his meddling if her heart becomes involved in the fated ruin?
1. Desperate :Prologue:

/N: Hello everyone! Yes, a new story! It was just something that popped into my mind! I'm hoping that you all like it!

**Full Summary**: Kaoru Kamiya is a spunky 20 year old in the big city of New York. Desperately searching for a job and applying to almost any open offerings, She ends up secretary for the biggest music seller of the region! With difficulties in her heart being sorted out with her faithful right hand man, Kenshin Himura, she tries to figure out exactly how she feels about her new boss, and exactly where Kenshin now stands compared to him. -KxK-

Please enjoy!

-

**Dear Diary**

-

* * *

Chapter one – Desperate :**Prologue**:

* * *

"Jobs, Jobs, Jobs-"

Staring intently at the P.C screen of a Dell laptop in a desperate search for what she chanted, unemployed, Kaoru Kamiya was in need.

"C'mon! There has to be _someone _who needs a worker!"

She was in need for a job. She tapped furiously at the touch mouse pad as her stare became more intent on the many web pages that advertised articles for wanted workers. Her sapphire eyes didn't part from the screen, even when the familiar echoing thump of a laundry basket was placed on the ruby red carpet.

Taking her hand up and scraping some of her ebony hair behind her ear in a half-hearted attempt to rid it from her busy eyes, she barely was able to catch the words that were spoken to her in such an affable tone.

"I'm all done with the laundry, ma'am!"

Kaoru only spared a little glance at the young man who had so jovially chanted those words before returning to her computer screen.

"Alright. Put it in my room and I'll take care of it."

Her words were drawled out, obvious to him that she was busy with what she was doing. Too busy to take any appreciation for his hard labor. He let his lips quirk into a small pout as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders before bending over and clamping his fists around the large basket of clean laundry. Then, finally balancing on his feet and managing to stretch his neck over the heaping pile of clothes, cursing slightly at his lack of vertical growth as a boy, he made his way into Kaoru's abandoned room.

"Ugh! This is useless!"

Finally, being fed up with her lack of success and the constant honking of horns down below, Kaoru closed her laptop screen and continued to rub her temples to ease her stress. A small chuckle was heard as her 'maid' exited her room.

"It's not like you to be so stressed, ma'am. Maybe you should take a small rest on the couch?"

Kaoru swiftly turned her attention to the red head that was rested against the countertop in which she was seated in front of her closed laptop. Glaring at him and snorting, she crossed her arms and lifted her nose into the air.

"You know very well that I'm not one to nap! Besides! How can you sleep with all this _noise? _There's always something going on in the big, 'city that never sleeps'."

The slight irritation in her voice couldn't do any justice in dampening his light spirits. He only chuckled once more and pushed off the marble counter-top and sauntered over to the refrigerator that stood in the corner of the slightly small, but perfectly roomy enough kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner, ma'am?"

Kaoru sighed, forgetting her irritation and letting her exhaustion take over while clumsily standing up off her chair-stool and onto the kitchen tiles.

"Whatever works is fine with me."

She waved her hand tiredly at the red-head while staggering over to the living room, dragging her sock-covered feet. Once again, she earned a musical laugh from him.

"Then spaghetti it is."

Kaoru's lips quirked up slightly into a smile as his sunshine rubbed off onto her before she collapsed onto the couch of her spacious living room.

"Ok, that's fine with me."

Closing her eyes and snuggling up with one of her couches now quite inviting pillows, Kaoru decided to be a hypocrite for the moment and obtain the advice her assistant had offered and take a much deserved nap. But before she let herself fall to slumber, she muttered something to her now cooking assistant.

"Oh…and Kenshin?"

She heard a small hum as a question in response, echoing from the kitchen.

"I told you before. Stop calling me ma'am."

And with that said, she drifted off to sleep even with the blaring honks and constant bustle of noise down below on the streets of downtown New York.

"Right, right. Of course, ma'am."

Continuing with his cutting of the spaghetti sauce seasoning, the redhead now identified as Kenshin smiled to himself while letting his 'boss' fall into slumber while he prepared a supper for two.

After all. He was the only cook who lived in the apartment of Kamiya Kaoru, E26, 7 flights of stairs up from the lobby of the apartment building that stood cramped in the middle of New York City.

* * *

Lendra-chan: Hello! Yes, this was only a prologue so that chapter wasn't meant to be long!

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm excited to get started and write it!

PLEASE REVIEW YOU LAZY READERS!


	2. Daily Life

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm already updating the second chapter, but I can't help it! I'm already in love with this story!

Oh, don't worry, I'll continue my other stories!

**Note: **Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting around 342352436464354236 hits while I'm getting around 3 review :(

PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW:)

LAZY BUTTS!

Yeah…OR, OR ELSE I'LL NOT….um…UPDATE IN A LOOOOONG LONG TIME!

_OR _I'll not continue at all! How 'bout that! (evil grin)

-

**Dear Diary**

-

* * *

Chapter 1 – Daily Life

* * *

Kaoru lay sleepily with her belly face down on the mattress of her apartment bed. Her thoughts and movements occupied, she furiously scribbled down the last personal thoughts in her diary entry with her favorite azure gel-pen. Then, once done scanning the writings with her sapphire eyes in an editing touch, she finished off the bundle of individual opinions, judgments, and reflections on life with a neat signature of her name and happily slapped the little diary closed, then placed it secretly under the hidden compartments of her mattress in which the little book was kept hidden from greedy eyes.

And as if on cue, a polite knock was sounded on her door just as soon as she had re-hidden her precious journal. She quickly readjusted on her bed and fell into a more relaxed position before answering the gentle tap on the wood with a small 'come in!'

Almost sheepish to be in her presence, the red head on the opposite side of the door hesitated before opening the entry way to her room, but only just enough to peek a curious violet eye in, and then followed his head, once he judged that all was well enough to, at the least, poke his head in.

"Ma'am, breakfast is ready."

Kaoru groaned as she took a pillow from behind her and chucked it at her door harshly in attempts to wallop her violet eyed assistant with the cushion, but to her dismay, his quick reflexes aided him with a simple close of the door and then another additional simple action of re-opening it in an almost mocking nonchalant manner.

"Kenshin, I've told you I don't know _how _many times to stop. Calling. Me. Ma'am.! For Pete sake, you're older than me!"

Her shy assistant, Kenshin, only chortled and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know, but only by a year and eighteen days!"

Kaoru just nodded her head half heartedly before pushing herself off her bed and onto her feet with a small stretch of her cramped limbs, and a scratch at her side. She yawned slightly in unison with her morning stretching while slipping on her fluffy yellow duck slippers placed loyally by her bed side, that also matched her flannel ducky pajama tops and pant bottoms.

As she glided her heavy feet across the carpeting of her room and to the exit, she thanked Kenshin as politely as she could while he held the door for her, fighting against the curse of her hatred for early mornings. While Kenshin seemed to be just the opposite. He was quite the early bird. Always up a the crack of dawn and prepared for even the world to end, if possible.

Kaoru couldn't help but snort. She wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin _would_ be prepared for the word to end. He was prepared for almost _anything. _While he hopped about the kitchen in all his sun shining glory, humming a little tune with his melodic voice and pouring her much desired coffee with his skill full hands, Kaoru had managed to drag her protesting body over to the counter top and plop herself lazily on one of her chair-stools.

She scanned the kitchen in a daze and found that her laptop was still placed on the countertop, from where she'd left it the night before. Fatigue rearing its ugly head, Kaoru sloppily reached for the laptop but was stopped when a masculine palm caught her own slender one.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. You've already stressed yourself out enough yesterday. Today, you take a break."

Kenshin's voice was soft, but scolding. Kaoru groaned at his almost torturous demand while griping for the coffee he handed to her in exchange for the computer. Deciding that she had a firm grasp on the mug handle, Kenshin jolted over to the refrigerator and grabbed a small pitcher of cream and brought it over to Kaoru with the compliments of a spoon while then zipping off to fetch the sugar.

While Kaoru had accomplished to pour the right amount of cream into her coffee for once, and stir it at least a third in with the rest of the hot beverage as a bonus achievement that luck-filled morning, Kenshin had thrived in fetching her sugar, returning the cream pitcher to the fridge, place her share of the pancakes onto a plate and even pour the right amount of maple syrup onto the steamy cakes as well.

While Kaoru finished stirring in the rest of her desired amount of sugar into her life-support drink, Kenshin discarded of the apron that was previously tied around his waist and filled the hot frying pan full of water and also delivered a flourishing performance of a delicious looking breakfast.

Kaoru only stared at the steaming breakfast pastries with a lazy gaze, taking small, extended sips of her coffee in between her staring. And while she stared at her breakfast, Kenshin stared at her.

He stood loyally by the countertop with his hands laced in with each other, waiting patiently for her approval of his hardy work. He didn't voice it out, but it pleased him dearly to see her delight in his accomplishments. With her prolonging silence, his heart slowly sank down in his chest as his proud violet eyes drooped.

"You're…not happy with the meal?"

With his voice, Kaoru seemed to snap out of her trance while she quickly lowered the coffee mug from her lips and jerked to him, choking on her coffee that was already heading down her throat, in the process. Coughing slightly from the unwanted liquid in her lungs, Kaoru fervently tried to reassure her helper of his false inquiries.

The gentle pat on her back had helped quite a bit, and once she had managed to gain her breath back, she quickly used that time to correct the red head.

"No, no. I was just wondering exactly how you manage to just…do all of this like it's a piece of cake."

His first assumption, along with his slightly injured expression washed away from his face while a look of slight surprise proceeded over his features.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kaoru snorted as she placed her cheek in the palm of her hand that was propped up by her elbow. Looking down at her coffee and stirring it unenthusiastically with her spoon, she answered him.

"How you get up in the morning, how you cook breakfast, do laundry, clean up, everything. You're so good with working! You're the work type, and yet you're 'working' for me and not getting paid, while I'm _looking _for work to get paid. It just puzzles me."

Kaoru shook her head in an obvious clue that she had given up on trying to figure out exactly how his mind worked. Kenshin only returned her chatter with a chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru. You must understand that, for one, enjoy working here. Besides, I need to pay you back, remember?"

Using her name was something that happened maybe once a week and Kaoru wasn't used to hearing him use her name. But the way he said it, there was just this ring in his tone that couldn't help but bring a smile onto her face.

"Kenshin, that was before we became friends. You've been living here how long?"

"Three years this coming December."

"Exactly." Kaoru nodded as if to exemplify her point. "You see, in the _beginning _it was just paying off your share of the rent. But you see, you've done that and even more so, to boot!"

Kenshin only shook his head in disagreement.

"You forget, _Ma'am. _Two people live in this apartment, so two people share the burden of paying the rent."

Kenshin corrected her with a flick of his finger and a small tease with the much hated 'ma'am' while Kaoru simple glared at him and continued on sipping her coffee in annoyance.

"Stubborn mule."

Kaoru's small mutter didn't go unheard as she thought. With a small grin, Kenshin swayed onto the other side of the counter and pushed the fresh plate of pancakes toward Kaoru.

"Now dig in."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and snatched the fork he had presented to her and answered him with an irritated stab of the pancakes from her fork. Which if wanted, could be used for a weapon. Just to be safe, Kenshin edged away from her with a small step.

One could never be too cautious. Kaoru with a fork and an addition of early mornings were a positive chemical ingredients for an exploding recipe.

* * *

"M-miss, I could hail a cab if you like!"

Kenshin held his hand high in the air in proclamation of proof to back up his word while he quickly trotted after the fast walking girl in front of him, pushing past people to keep his eye on her while also muttering speedy apologies to the people who'd retort back to him about not shoving and to watch where he was going.

Finally breaking through the crowd of people that had swarmed against him, Kenshin had to make an emergency break before he did a face plant into the back of the one he was desperately trying to keep up with.

"Two. Years!"

Kenshin blinked in mystification as she held up two of her fingers, not turning to face him. But quickly change her mind with a whipping of her body and the irritated pose with one hand on her hip.

"Two years you've been living in the same apartment as me, and you _still _call me 'ma'am' or 'miss'. I swear to god, Kenshin, one of these days I'm going to strangle you!"

Kaoru snuffed and turned around once more in a huff before quickly picking up her pace once more, working her way up the busy side walk of New York City. Kenshin stood there for a few seconds with a blank expression before quickly springing into a sprint to catch up with her, a tiny grin on his face while his eyes caught the beam that Kaoru had, most likely, unconsciously flashed.

"But…But--"

Catching up with her once more, he was cut off with another abrupt stop, this time for a crossing of the street, before quickly returning to his fast pace in order to stay hot on the heels of his irritated superior.

"Kenshin, you're my _roommate _not my slave!"

Kaoru spoke hotly over her shoulder, _not_ giving him the luxury of looking at her face fully, and _giving _him the small hint of the cold shoulder. Kenshin ended up with a small pout and a knitting of his eye brows as he stopped for merely a moment, then quickly caught back up with her.

"Hey, I don't call you master, do I?"

Kaoru snorted and waved her hand at him.

"Just about!"

"Hey, you _know _that's not true!"

Kaoru grunted in sarcasm and spared a small glance to a large, familiar music department building before turning back to the hustling of the busy side-walk in front of her.

_Wait a minute! _

Quickly coming to a complete halt, Kaoru swiftly turned her gaze back to the reflection glass windows of the large sky scraper and scanned over the glass. Due to her sharp stop, Kenshin had nearly tripped over himself in means to break along with her and almost lost his balance in the process. But regaining his balance once more, he skittered over to where Kaoru stood.

"Why the sudden stop…?"

His question didn't seem to reach her as she continued to stare intensely at the large entrance of the department. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she quickly rushed over to the transparent glass door and pressed herself against it eagerly.

"There!"

Kenshin, quite lost at that particular moment, followed after her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kaoru pointed excitedly at a small plastic frame that held a sign, hanging neatly near the check in desk of the department's lobby.

'Replacement Secretary Needed'

Kaoru drew her bottom lip into her mouth excitedly as she shrieked.

"Finally!"

Suddenly pushing off of the glass of the door way, Kaoru wasted no time in rushing back the way she had come. On her normal run of the side walks to get a glance around what ever might be going on in New York that she just might happen to snatch a job with, she couldn't recall ever being as successful as that.

Kenshin was once again left in the dust of Kaoru's speedy withdrawals as he still remained pressed against the Music unit's glass structure. He sighed as he looked back at the paper just a moment more, then proceeded in his usual game of follow the leader until his mind finally registered what was written in the fine print below the advertised sign.

"Uh-oh…Ma-…Miss!"

Stumbling into a racing speed, Kenshin dashed after the ecstatic soon-to-be 21 year old girl. He desperately tried to weave his way through the current of people working against him, but was resulted with being knocked down by a much taller man then himself.

"Whoa there! Don't kill yourself!"

There was a certain mirth in the man's voice as he lent a hand to help Kenshin off from the degrading spot on the dirty concrete ground. Kenshin groaned and took his offer and was pulled up to his feet quite easily. Letting go of the friendly stranger's wrist, Kenshin took that time to dust off his pants and straighten out his shirt while fiddling with his hair that had became somewhat loose from it's clasp at his neck.

"Thank you."

Kenshin's expression of gratitude was forlorn, but his apology still held true to it's meaning. Looking up into welcoming cinnamon eyes with his violet, Kenshin got a curt but sociable nod from the man, now identified as a _young _man. He couldn't be older then Kenshin himself.

He lifted a tentative hand and threaded it through his thick brunette locks that stood in an upward fashion, jutting out in places, defying gravity in ways.

"Well, I hope I didn't delay ya too much. I was in a hurry m'self and I- Oh shoot!"

Glancing at the clumsily put on watch that was barely hanging onto his left wrist, the brunette became a frantic mess and quickly uttered his goodbyes then zipped off in a panicked rush in the opposite direction Kenshin was headed.

Kenshin watched as he dashed off and stared a moment before shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"What an odd fellow…! Oh yes!"

Quickly remember his own haste, Kenshin took no time in quickly shifting his gears into overdrive. He commented to himself mentally that he should seriously consider a speed policy when with Kaoru and on the side-walks.

* * *

"Oh Kenshin, it's the perfect job! All a secretary does is take notes and keep stuff organized! I can do that!"

Kaoru was pacing about the room with a glow in her eyes that just couldn't let Kenshin bring himself to tell her exactly what the paper had stated. He cherished her bright moments and always remembered to jot them down in his little diary.

But he knew he needed to tell her.

"You don't need to know all this scientific stuff, or any of the stuff I learned in college! I _did _tell you that I skipped first and second, right?"

Kaoru continued to rant off happily, continuously walking back and forth and Kenshin could have swore he saw some of the wood that was under the rug from her walking back and forth, wearing the carpet.

"Yes, and that you started college when 16, and ended just last year. I remember. But…Ma'am…"

Kaoru didn't notice his small intercede and continued to sputter jovially about her success at finally getting the chance of a simple job.

"M-Ma'am!…"

"And it's one of the _biggest _Music Seller Department of the whole region! That's big, Kenshin!"

Kenshin gave off a small sigh before taking it to 'desperate measures'.

"Kaoru!"

With that, as if the magical word, Kaoru ceased her pacing and stopped her chatting, along with the bonus of looking at him.

"What?"

Kenshin bit his lower lip sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"The secretary spot for the job isn't just some run of the mill spot…"

Kaoru cocked her eye brow upward as she gazed at Kenshin, perplexed. Shrugging her shoulders imperturbably, Kaoru shifted her position so that her weight was more on one foot then the other, effecting her posture unsophisticatedly.

"So?"

Kenshin felt like slapping his forehead. Knowing this girl, she wasn't going to get the job. And if she did, by some miracle happening, she wouldn't come out alive.

"Ma'am, you have to-"

Kaoru growled as he used that name and Kenshin put his hands up apologetically.

"Sorry…But… you have to be the replacement of the _Chief's _secretary."

Kaoru's easy expression suddenly deadpanned. Her mouth hung slightly agape while her face slowly became a bit pale.

"…You mean…the _boss _?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Yep. You've got to replace the secretary that was good enough to work right next to _The Big Guy. _The runner of the biggest Music Company…Miss, it's not going to be an easy task."

Kaoru had let the 'miss' escape her mind as she leaned against her counter for support. Slowly she brought her hand up to rub her forehead. After a couple moments of an uncomfortable silence, Kaoru swiftly brought her hand down.

"I don't care. I'm going to do it. I'm going to walk in there and I'm going to say, 'I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and I'm here to earn my rightful place as Head Secretary!"

Kaoru held her chest up high and mighty, building up what ever confidence she could muster and she snuffed at the idea of other women just pushing her aside. She was a Kamiya! If there was any competitive players in the game, she was definitely _not _one to push aside!

While Kaoru continued to build herself up to the courage to face that of a fierce lion, Kenshin watched her from afar. He sighed as he let a sheepish smile slip onto his face.

If it wasn't her bubbly nature, innocents, or her determination, her fiery, competitive spirit was definitely something he marveled about his roommate. She never did seem to be the one to just give up.

Smiling to himself, Kenshin slowly let Kaoru build up on her own, retreating to his own room down the hall that bled into the living room. Quietly resigning to his bed, he reached under his mattress and retrieved a small key. With the small key clenched in his palm, he shifted over to his night stand and placed the key into the small key hole that was just above the handle of the small table's drawer and unlocked it. Placing the key safely back under his mattress and reaching into the open drawer, he drew out small book.

_His _book, unlike Kaoru's which was neatly and in mint condition, was battered and torn due to his use of it. His cover was a shabby strip of maroon leather while the binding was ready become detached. But due to his clever thinking, he had somehow threaded a few strands of string through the leather bind and the pages, saving it from it's almost assured detachment.

Smiling while fetching his pen from his stand, he opened up to his last written page and started to submit another entry to his spoiled diary pages.

* * *

Lendra-chan: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the second chapter!

**REVIEW YOU LAZY BUTTS**!

Or eeeeelse! (holds mouse arrow over the 'delete story' button)

No, no. But seriously guys, PLEASE review! For the sake of the story!

Let it Thrive!

Oh and, I need some help on just who to make Kaoru's boss.

**Who should be Kaoru's Boss?** –

Aoshi Shinomori

Or

Enishi Yukishiro

Please vote!…and that means REVIEW!


	3. TopsyTurvy

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! I'm bored out of my mind and I feel as though I'm going to collapse any minute now. I've nothing to do and I just want to scream.

And so, I decided to write.

Whoo!

Anyway.

Well, **A Special Note: **Kenshin doesn't like Kaoru like a girlfriend yet, and same for Kaoru. Sure, they acknowledge their looks and personality, but they're feelings aren't that strong yet. Or, not discovered D

OH! Yes. I'm sorry Aoshi fans! D:

Enishi has won the vote. Actually, he won by about double the amount that Aoshi was voted for.

BUT

AOSHI **WILL **BE IN THIS FIC!

NO WORRIES!

Anyway.

(points forward all heroically) ONWARD!

-

**Dear Diary**

-

* * *

Chapter 2 – Topsy-Turvy

* * *

"I'm sorry…but your parents are dead…they were found dead last night."

"_Get ready to leave this place in 24 hours!"_

"_We're getting rid of it."_

"_But I live here!"_

" _Y'don't live here no more. Go on, git!" _

"_But-!"_

"_Y'ain't livin' here **no more**! Now go! We're demolishin' this sucker in less then an hour!"_

"_You can't demolish it! It's my home! My family lived here! You** can't!" **_

"_Kid, I'm telling you, get **out **o' here! I'm followin' orders and my orders are to demolish this here buildin'! If y' used to live here, y'ain't no more!"_

"_Come back! No!"_

"_Kid, your parents are gone. You've no where to go. Just get out of the city. This is no place for you."_

"_I won't let you destroy my home!"_

"_I'm sorry about your home. It's already been destroyed, and the damage done. Just get out of here."_

"_I've no where to go…"_

"_Come with me, I'll help you."_

"_I don't even know you…"_

"…_I'm Kaoru…"_

* * *

Swiftly sitting up from his sleeping position on the apartment bed, Kenshin's sweaty palm made it's way to his damp forehead as he desperately tried to compose his labored breathing. The blares and screeches from the busy street down below calmed his nerves slightly as the lights from outside just faintly pierced through the slit blinds that blocked them out. From what he could tell, it was still dark out. And he was safe too.

He was in uptown New York City. Not in some wild dream.

Taking deeper breaths, Kenshin finally controlled himself into a relaxed state, trying to forget the mixture of the past he was presented with in the odd dream. Throwing off the hot comforter covers, Kenshin threw his legs over the side of the bed and balanced himself onto the carpet floor.

Slowly sauntering out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. Taking small sips from it, he tried to regain his wits. He had recently started to dream about things that had happened in the past and had been waking up in the same cold sweat almost every night. It was starting to confuse and worry him.

Taking deep breathes once more and splashing the cold water into his face a few times, Kenshin finally succeeded in calming his anxiety. But, to his dismay, he had also managed to wake the sleeping girl who was harbored in the room that was unfortunately by the kitchen.

Oh, why didn't he go to the bathroom instead?

Sighing in the lack of wisdom in his own head, Kenshin decided that he'd berate himself later once he got back into his own bed.

The small creaking of her bedroom door had somewhat pleased him to think that she would care enough to get up out of her own bed to see what might be going on at the late hour. Of course, he reminded himself mentally, there were such things as robbers and thieves. But he decided that he liked the former idea better and stuck with it.

"Kenshin…what's going on…?"

Kaoru stumbled out of her room, looking for some support once her free hand left the knob, the other rubbing her glazed sapphire eyes; her cheeks still rosy from her sleep. Kenshin smiled at her sheepishly and made his way over to her, taking her hand to steady her.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am. I just came into the kitchen to get a drink is all."

Kaoru frowned at his answer, even though she was still partially asleep. Sighing deeply while waiting sometime before answering, Kaoru desperately tried to compose herself for a girl who had just awoken from some much loved slumber.

"You sure…? You usually…don't get drinks in… the middle of the night…"

Her voice was light and feathery, and most likely would have been soft if able to touch, while she took small yawns in-between her sentence. Kenshin chuckled slightly, noting that her voice sounded that of a young girl. Cute and coaxing. He gave her hand a small squeeze and nodded.

"I'm sure. Everything's fine, ma'am. You mustn't lose sleep on this. Now please, go back to sleep, will you?"

Finally feeling a wave of drowsiness possess her once more, Kaoru nodded sleepily and let Kenshin guide her back into her room, and into her cozy bed once more. Tucking her into the comforter, he smiled at her as she quickly fell victim to slumber once more.

He was tempted to just kiss her forehead quickly in a brotherly gesture, but resisted and slowly walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Once back out into the kitchen, Kenshin stressfully rubbed his eyes. He couldn't let his problems interfere with Kaoru's life. Leaning over the kitchen sink, he splashed his face with cold running water again to clear his mind and refresh his memory before heading back to his bed somberly.

* * *

Slowly, his eyes came into focus, staring at the ceiling above his head tiredly before blinking off his fatigue. His violet eyes roved about the room, noting that his abode was lighter then before, and glowed with the welcome of the morning sunshine.

Yawning lightly, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes tenderly. Well, he had made it through the night, he proclaimed mentally. Running his hand through his messy red locks, Kenshin gently folded the covers off himself and stepped onto the carpet floor, then stretched mirthfully, humming in contentment as the relaxing stretch had comforted his aching muscles.

Sauntering out into the kitchen Kenshin rolled his shoulders to take the stiffness that harbored in his joints away. Then, with the elegant skills of a cat, Kenshin padded over to Kaoru's door and quietly opened it and took a peek inside.

As he had hoped to see, Kaoru was still sound asleep, the covers thrown askew around her while she tousled in her sleep with her feisty nature burning even in her dreams. Kenshin chuckled softly and slowly closed the door behind him.

"Well, I better get breakfast started."

Smiling at the thought, Kenshin pulled out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and a few eggs and some milk from the fridge. French toast sounded like a good starter for the day.

* * *

She woke up rather pleasantly that morning, despite the constant honks and beep down below that slipped through her closed window. The sun wasn't as strong and irritating as it usually would have been, and the smell of Kenshin's cooking enveloped her senses faster then the smell of the stingy apartment bedroom. She needed a new air freshener.

Dismissing the thought, Kaoru felt surprisingly refreshed. Stretching her limbs, she quietly glided her slippers onto her feet and trudged to the door. With another small stretch, she reached for her door and pulled it open, suddenly becoming engrossed in the sweet smell of Kenshin's delicious morning meal.

Kenshin, hearing the familiar creek of her door, looked up from his hot pan and was surprised to find the late riser standing outside of her door, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

The surprise didn't leave him, but he still greeted her with his famous smile and every day-

"Good morning, ma'am!"

And yet again, he was surprised with the outcome. Instead of the oh-so familiar ritual of morning-loathing and curses against the early sunlight, along with short, irritated grumbles in response for anything said, he was presented with a bright smile and a flash of her sapphire eyes along with a reply.

"Good morning, Kenshin!"

Two miracles in one day had to mean something.

Bobbing over to the chair-stool, Kaoru plopped down onto the chair and placed her arms on the countertop, glancing around the apartment curiously, as if she'd never seen it before.

"Why up so early?"

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin a moment and then took a look of thoughtfulness and laced her fingers in with each other and rested her chin on the tops of her hands, accompanied with a small shrug.

"I'm not too sure. I just…woke up, I'm guessing. Kind of strange for me."

Kenshin nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off of the French toast which sizzled in the frying pan.

Kaoru then took a long stretch with her arms once more and yawned slightly before standing and heading out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom. Kenshin then glanced up from the toast and looked at Kaoru with a small smile.

"You going to splash out the sleepiness creeping up on you?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed then head down to the music department 'I.T.L.O.M' and schedule a date for a job interview."

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow.

"I.T.L.O.M?"

Kaoru nodded and stuck her tongue out.

"The title sounds cheesy, but it stands for 'in the life of music.' I like that part of it at least."

Kenshin chuckled and nodded, turning back to his French toast and flipping it over, he added a touch of cinnamon on the bread while Kaoru disappeared into the bathroom.

About eight minutes later, Kaoru emerged from the lavatory in a tidal-wave of steam and dressed in a cream colored, fluffy towel that was tucked into itself so it would stay put where it meant to be. Sputtering small coughs from the heaping of steam that escaped the bathroom and stepping out into a more chilly environment, Kaoru shivered slightly and uttered a small 'bur' sound.

Kenshin glanced up for only a mere second and then quickly averted his gaze back to his cooking smartly. He knew it not courteous to stare no matter how much attention Kaoru could possess at the moment. He had learned the hard way that gaping at the girl when she would come out of the shower was not a wise thing to do and was immediately corrected for his wrong doing with a powerful sock to his right cheek.

After the two years he had lived with her, he was slightly used to seeing her dressed in only a towel when coming in or out of the bathroom, but being the modest young man that he was, he still found it in himself that the more polite thing to do was avert his attentions elsewhere for the time being.

Kaoru strode into her room, her ebony locks dripping onto the carpet floor and clinging to her skin and towel while her body emitted a warm rapture as she sauntered past him and into her quarters. And within a minutes time, with a few more in addition, Kaoru presented herself in a very flashy but sophisticated business suit.

Kenshin smiled at her and scooped up one of the toast pieces from the pan and onto a plate while heading for the other to finish off the small pile that sat steaming from their fresh addition of egg yolk, cinnamon, powdered sugar, and a hot pan along with a jug of syrup for an additional topping if wanted.

"No can do, Kenshin! I've no time for breakfast today, though I'd really like some! I've got to get down to ITLOM as quick as I can to claim my prize!"

Kaoru's announcement stopped Kenshin with his flipping of the French toast. He frowned at her slightly and looked at the fresh batch of breakfast he had made, then back up at her with a small pout.

"Kenshin, please don't look at me like that. When I get back, I'll eat it with you, alright?"

Kaoru smiled at him before quickly escaping the apartment room and rushing down the flight of stairs. Kenshin, on the other hand, stared at the door, his mouth agape. It was only when the smell of smoke entered his nose did he wake from his daze and came back to the reality of his last French toast that was now sizzling mercilessly on the pan and puffing out smoke and a few flames. Yelping slightly, Kenshin rushed the pan over to the sink and put out the flames with the faucet water.

The eruption of steam and dark clouds of smoke entered his lungs, causing him to cough and heave, waving his arms to rid the gas. Finally escaping the haze of smolder, the gears in Kenshin's mind finally started to crank as the equation brewed up in his mind. Smoke plus confined apartment space equals-

"Fire alarm sprinklers."

And, as if on cue, the small sprinklers that were scattered about the ceiling set off and in a matter of seconds, drenched the kitchen area despite the precious electric devices. Kenshin only groaned and tipped his head back, eyes closed, and spread out his arms in an irritated welcome of the unwanted water.

It was definitely the day that was off the old man's rocker.

This was undeniably going in his diary.

If his diary survived the uninvited shower of water, of course.

He hoped it did.

Then, the sudden thought of Kaoru entered his mind. Gulping slightly, he could hear the reaction she'd present when she'd come home to a drenched apartment house, soggy French toast, and a maddeningly busy roommate trying to dry the drenched apartment and make up for the ruined breakfast.

With that goal set, Kenshin told himself to get his butt to work once the sprinklers decided that enough was enough and they had done their work, though useless, and shut off for next time.

As the sprinklers finally ceased their shower, Kenshin slowly made his way to his room to change into some drier clothes. And then, once changed into something more comfortable, out with the paper-towels.

He silently prayed that 'next time' wouldn't occur.

And, he noted dully to himself, that he'd be pulling the hair out of his head from the over whelming thought of the large mess left by the small sprinklers.

As he opened the cupboard that harbored the cleaning utensils, he slightly cursed and groaned.

Today was an off day.

For out of every day of the year, it had to be that day they were out of paper towels.

Just his luck.

* * *

Lendra-chan: Well everyone, that's all for now!

I hope you don't mind the chapter's shortness!

Ja!


	4. A Subway's Perfume

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long delay! I promise to try and be more...frequent in my updates:D

**DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY 'PROLOGUE' SPELLING DISFUNCTION IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! T-T I know I spelled that wrong.. –sigh- **

Also, I had a LOT of run on sentences x_----­_x

GUYS! DON'T BE AFRAID TO IM ME! REALLY! Oo;; I rather like getting IM's. E-mails bring in viruses. Ewww, viruses… XD

Reply to Reviews –

**Piglet2006 – **Well, I'm glad it makes you laugh! I aim to please :D Here's your update.

**Tkdl – **Well, I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner, but here it is!

**Kuikkick **– Thanks for the advice. And yes, I noticed that this story doesn't have much of a plot to it. As Tsuki-san pointed out to me, this story sort of a relax-story for me. I'm trying not to rush (thought it may not look it XD ) Thanks again!

**Enchantedsleeper – **Calm down! Don't kill yourself! Here's your update oo Trust me, you'll find out about all that if you read on and be patient :D; Thanks for the review!

**Ss1128 **– Thanks! Well, no more need for wondering! Here's chapter four:D

**Soniya Himoura **– Well I'm glad you like it! If only you could influence more people:D Well, here's chapter four! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shout2danorth **– Hey! We never talk anymore D: -smacks – anyway, Kenshin's going to show a bit of his colors here in this chapter :3 Stay tuned! –love-

**GreenEyedFloozy **– Lol, I thought it was quite funny myself, actually. I'm trying to make a fic that's a bit more…relaxed, I guess, and detailed as well. Simple, but really good. Tell me how I'm doin'! Thanks for reviewing:D

**Kaiwaii meeh **– Well, Kenshin burning food is a first and definitely won't happen too often. The dream wasn't _supposed _to make sense… maybe I should say that. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing:D

**Crystal Winds **– It's rather awkward, though. People (I think) stopped reviewing because of that.. . . But yes, Aoshi will be in this fic. Lol, Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And yes, I make Kenshin unnaturally sweet here that you'd die to be in Kaoru's shoes. If you want in on some secrets I have about up coming chapters, you can talk to me on IM. :3 Anime Freakz 18! Thanks for reviewing!

**Butterfly87 **– Actually, I was thinking about having Sano X Megumi and Misao X Aoshi have a relationship in this story. It's neat that you mentioned that :3 Great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing!

**Royal blueKitsune – **Patience, there will be fluff, trust me! ;D

**Cadoodles **– Oo;; Whoa, for a minute I could have sworn you were on the verge of flaming XD Lol, thanks! I'm really glad you find my story so wonderful! It really boosts my self-esteem! –hugs-

**Fujigawa **– I'm glad you think it's cute! I was aiming for that. :)

**Neko-Yuff16 **– Lol, Yeah, Kenshin's pout is pretty serious. Kaoru just so happened not to look him directly in the eye! Lol, who knew I could inspire people to eat food! Heh, thanks for reviewing!

**CHAPTER FOUR REVIEWERS!**

**Kanzen ne Tsuki **– Thank you for the support. I think I was just blowing off steam. You're right, though. This story is a relax story…Broken Legend would probably be more appropriate if she were looking for the plot. Though reading about severed body parts and lust filled men probably is among her fancies. Thanks for everything, Tsuki-san. I really appreciate it. :)

**I like vader lots **– I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Patience, they say, is a virtue. Even if you need to spare loads of it. See? I updated:D

**CuteandPetite **– Well, our breaks in my high school aren't that long…and we actually haven't had any breaks yet. We're quite strained. But here's the update.

**Animelover **– Oh diddle to excuses : As long as they're true! –curses high school – Anyway, thanks for reviewing, (And understanding at most ; )

**Are-en1 **– Thanks for your patience. Ugh, I'm so tired these days. ; For a 14 year old, I shouldn't be this tired… Anyway, I'm glad you love most my work. :) That's something I need. Thanks for reviewing!

**GreenEyedFloozy **– I'm very glad you all still love me XD I'd be rather sad if you didn't. Thanks for reviewing…even if it was just an authors note, lol.

**Enchanted sleeper **– Thank you for forgiving me. Much obliged. Here's your update!

**RainPoet **– You…crutch lady, you need to speak up when I'm talking to you! I couldn't even hear a word you were saying when I was on the bus, you dork! XD And! You didn't call me. Poop head. Anyway, here's your update, nerd.

**A.N **: I'm oh so very sad! ): Not many people reviewed chapter three…

Please review D: It makes me feel better!

I have a major sore throat x-x

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…but I own this story:D

**Kenshin**: D: -has a bandana and apron on, along with plastic gloves- I can't believe you made me-

**Lendra**: Shhh! The readers don't know that yet! ¬¬;;

**Kenshin**: -pouts-

Anyway! Onward with Chapter 4!

OH! **SPECIAL NOTE **– Kenshin does have his scar, folks. I just decided to keep it secret until now:D

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Subway's Perfume

* * *

"Kenshin, I'm home!"

Kaoru peeked around the door of her apartment and hesitated before she decided that all was well and entered her abode fully.

She glanced around her residence that was, strangely, lacking the grace of light. Kaoru stared and blinked a few idle seconds before putting her house keys on the counter and proceeding to place her extra accessories on the floor.

The apartment was the definition of eerie. Her heart beat began to increase slightly and she felt the sudden urge to escape the alluring darkness that drew her attention in such a terror-filled, breath taking fashion. Kaoru smoothed a path on the wall with her hand, searching for a light switch of any kind. Finally coming into contact with one, she hurriedly flipped it on, letting out a sigh of relief as luminosity flooded the kitchen area.

"Kenshin…I'm home," she called out to her roommate once again, this time with some restraint on the volume of her voice. Still, silence was her greeting. Kaoru bit her lip as the crease of concern started to show itself on her forehead. Making sure her steps were cautious, she padded her way over to the living room. The weight of the silence started to load its burden on her wracking nerves as her anxiety quickly transformed into panic once more.

"Kenshin…?"

Her call was still unanswered, left to hang in the hush filled air. She swallowed her dread and made her way to round about the curve to the hall and into the remaining shadows. She swerved around the corner and was presented with the outline of another being. She gave off a short lived scream, sided with a jump backward while the other mirrored her movements, dropping their possessions in the process.

Savagely searching for the light switch to the living room, Kaoru had almost failed to notice that the room's second occupant had already found it for her. She whipped her gaze into the path of his own and stared a few seconds before letting her surprise show in the dropping of her jaw.

"Kenshin!.? W-What were you doing in the dark! A-And why didn't you answer me!"

Kaoru was so bewildered from the scare the redhead gave her, she failed to notice the sizable amount of laundry that was scattered all about the floor around his feet.

Kenshin's cheeks were slightly ablaze due to his being so bluntly caught in his sneaking. He fiddled with his fingers a moment, creating a speaking noise from the Platex gloves he wore on his hands. Kenshin rubbed his neck, desperate to find some sort of sensible excuse for his sly slinking around the dark apartment. And as soon as Kaoru noticed, he'd have to explain the heaping load of laundry that was suddenly askew about the carpet to her as well.

"Uh…well, you see…"

Kaoru stared at her roommate, finally taking in his appearance. She cocked an eyebrow as she continued to gaze at the uncomfortable redhead. His head was topped with a blue bandana as his bangs escaped the fabric and hung into his eyes. His T-shirt was overlapped by a large apron that made its way down to his knees, while his hands were concealed within plastic gloves.

"…Why are you dressed like that…?"

Taken aback by her next question, Kenshin snapped into a straight posture and blinked a few seconds before formulating a justification into words that had previously brewed in his mind.

"Oh! Well, you see, I was just finishing up the laundry, and I decided that I'd do a bit of cleaning..!"

Kaoru's suspicions began to increase with every hesitation he made in his answer. She placed her palms onto her hips and balanced herself as she stared.

"You were doing laundry in an apron, bandana, and Platex gloves."

Kenshin hesitated before nodding.

"Yes…yes I was."

Kaoru's unbelieving stare did no good for Kenshin's nerves, causing him to fidget under her glower – the last signal Kaoru needed to confirm that her little friend was, indeed, stretching the truth.

He rarely _ever _lied, unless it was for a good reason. And when he _did_…he was horrible at it.

"Ok, what happened."

Kenshin gave off a small groan that indicated that the last thing he wanted to do _was_ explain exactly _what _had happened. But he was a man of honor and dignity, and he would fess up to his actions. Besides, he concluded mentally – he'd much rather tell the truth than suffer another trial round with his intimidating, _female _roommate.

* * *

The sudden attraction Kenshin had to his fidgeting fingers had begun when he started his story, and by the time he had finished, he felt as though he was going to teeter on his heels and fall forward from staring at the bright yellow gloves for so long. His world was spinning and his mouth was dry. He had never been so embarrassed.

Not only had he told Kaoru what had happened earlier that same day, but he also had to admit his utensils for fixing it.

Now, Kenshin was the guru of all the tricks and trades of clothe cleaning. If one had any laundry question, he was the man to go to. He knew which article of clothing color-cooperated with another in the wash, and which ones could handle a rough cycle of heavy duty scrubbing. He even could tell which fabric could associate with a certain type of laundry detergent or not.

What turned out to be his saving grace was that of his cleaning abilities. He knew exactly what material was efficient with absorbing water. Cotton was quite successful in that aspect.

Kenshin had searched from cover to cover around the apartment, loading up on any cotton item of clothing he could find. Once his search had come to an end, he was nervous to find that not many cotton materials were in great supply within **his** wardrobe.

What proved to be the grand supply of cotton had turned the tables in Kenshin's mind. His cheeks heated and his tongue curled. Of course, with his record of luck, that 100 cotton clothing had to be that of Kaoru's underwear.

At that point in the story, Kaoru felt her nerves tense and her rationality lesson with her redheaded roommate. The only thing that kept her from lashing out on him was his obvious humility in the situation. And the fact that he went out of his way to re-clean up her drawers.

In the end, Kaoru could only shake her head and smile at her friend. She deemed it mathematically impossible to stay angry or upset at Kenshin for a long time period.

After Kenshin explained everything that happened, along with her forgiveness for using her underwear, Kaoru inspected her apartment space. She noticed that there had been little water damage due to Kenshin's haste in drying everything up. She smiled as she paced around the carpet and tile floors.

She almost forgot the news she originally was going to share when she walked into her apartment. Immediately remembering what it was she was going to tell him, Kaoru wasted no time in delivering the news.

She turned around swiftly to face her roommate with a large grin.

"Kenshin! I almost forgot to tell you!"

She clapped her hands together as she approached him quickly. Kenshin stared at her a moment, blinking in mild confusion at Kaoru's sudden increase of enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today! During the interview, they informed me that they needed a replacement as soon as possible, and so far, I was the best of the group that previously applied for the job! I have an eight out of ten chance to get the job! Isn't that great?"

Kenshin stared at her a bit more before letting his emotions show in the form of a frown and the crease of his brow.

"Kaoru…are…you positively sure that you want this job…? I mean, this is going to be tough work…it's not like the regular counter secretary who takes phone calls and has to memorize everyone's name in the building…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him, signifying her lack of anxiety on the subject.

"Kenshin, you worry too much. It's not like I'm dealing with life or death, you know."

Kenshin sighed and nodded his head.

"Of course you're not, ma'am."

Kaoru was in too much of a good mood to be brought down by Kenshin's sudden quietness. She pranced about the kitchen, searching cupboards and drawers and digging out pots and pans.

"I figure you haven't eaten dinner just yet, have you. How about we heat up some of that left over spaghetti from the night before?"

Kenshin sighed once more and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not…?"

He tried to shake off that nagging feeling in the back of his mind and put on a smile for Kaoru. He sauntered over to the kitchen and retrieved the left over spaghetti from the fridge and proceeded in preparing their meal with a little help from Kaoru.

All through out dinner, he remained silent as he ate his supper. He couldn't get rid of that feeling in the back of his mind. It was starting to make him sick to the stomach. It was that familiar feeling he had long ago. That feeling of misfortune and upcoming disaster. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go away. And it was starting to scare him.

* * *

"_I want you out of here this **instant!"**_

"_But sir, I didn't do anything, I swear! I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it! You're nothing but a troublemaker! So get out and **stay out**!"_

_Arctic cold, bone chilling snow met his face as he finally confronted the unavoidable impact of the icy ground. He stayed still for a few idle seconds, his eyes shut tight in attempts to block the frosty pain. Finally, he grunted a little with the picking up of his arms from the ground and weakly hoisted himself up. _

_He shivered as the chill of winter brushed by his flesh through his clothes. He pulled his jean jacket closer to his body and blew on his hands to warm them. Then, fixing the collar of his coat to block the air from hitting his neck, he turned his back to the bar and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked away._

_His purple eyes stared at the icy concrete sidewalk with no interest at all, yet all the interest in the world. His life had taken a turn for the worst after he had graduated from college and as the hoarfrost air took a nip at him, he figured that was a sign that it wasn't going to get better any time soon. _

_Suddenly, he hissed as pain seared his left cheek. He lifted a bitter hand to cover his scar. Even after three years, the cold still irritated it. He grit his teeth and built up the vigorous parts of himself to ignore the pain. Bringing his hand away from the scar, he grimaced a little bit as the cold air lashed at the wound. Refusing to be subdued by such a little inconvenience, the violet eyed teen stuffed his hands into the folded fabric of his pant pockets once more and lifted his shoulders in a pitiful attempt to block off the air. _

_His tongue darted out to lick off the blood that lingered at the corner of his mouth. He winced at the bitter flavor of the crimson liquid, quickly housing his tongue back into his mouth and depleting the awful taste. His head started to pound as a result from the blow he received near the temple. He bit his lip as he felt the beginnings of a vicious headache. _

_The sounds of the subway were brought to his attention as he lifted his head to come in eye contact with a dimly lit sign saying 'subway.' He sighed and tiredly stumbled over to the stairwell. He'd do anything to get out of the cold. _

_Suddenly, a bursting load of people came from the stairwell. The eighteen-year-old was met with pushes and shoves as people urgently bustled out of the confined area. Time was, after all, closing in on Christmas. _

_He grunted and pushed his way to the side and winced as his back met the hard metal of the wall. He panted lightly from his exertion to weave his way out of the sea of energy-filled people. He slid down until he was seated on the inclined steps and continued to wheeze - the subzero air and fowl stench of the subway doing nothing to aid his harsh breathing. It stung his lungs and lashed at his scar. He couldn't understand why so many people would just pass by him without a second thought. He was a teenager with no home and no one to go to. Why didn't they care about that….?_

_They didn't know…_

_They had no idea what he had went through…what he didn't' have. No one _wanted _to know…_

_Tears glistened and rimmed his violet eyes as his red locks hung over his face. He was alone. No one was there to help him. He had no one….no one…_

"_Sir…"_

_No one at all…_

"_Excuse me…sir…?"_

_**Something…something smelled…good. Where was it coming from…?** _

_He looked around, from left to right. That smell was coming from somewhere. His amethyst eyes roved about the dreary warren walls in search of the sweet aroma. Something tender met his ears and he looked up gently._

"_Are you okay…?"_

_Jasmine…_

_Sapphire eyes collided into the pathway of dull lilac. He stared at her a few more moments, winded. Slowly, he shook his head. No…he wasn't ok. He was frozen, hungry, sick, exhausted, and most of all…alone. _

"_I've…no where to go…"_

_Her face remained soft as she gently brought her arm forward._

"_Here…come with me and I'll help you…"_

_He stared at her hand as if it were a foreign object. Something that would burn him if he were to touch it. Unsure of the girl's decision, he turned his painful gaze to her eyes once more._

"…_I don't even know you…"_

"…_I'm Kaoru…"_

_He gazed at her in disbelief, testing her words. She refused to leave him be. Slowly and hesitantly, he lifted his icy hand from his side and placed his palm atop hers. That was when heat clashed with ice and the his life was about to begin._

_

* * *

_

**Lendra** – Hello everyone! And a Happy Thanksgiving to you all! It snowed and I'm so happy!

Now guys, I want you to understand, that this last part was another dream! A very detailed filled one. You'll learn in the next chapter!

PLEEAASSE PLEASE REVIEW! I would **love **the feedback!

PLEASE!


	5. Please, Please read

A/N: Please, please read.

Hello everyone… I'm so sorry for bringing your hopes up for an update. But right now, I'm unable to really update anything for the time being.

Don't worry, I'll be working on a few stories here and there. I'm not sure how long it'll be, so I'm warning you now.

My best friend, **Shannon Fortier**, I was told, died yesterday in a plane crash over Bethel. She was learning to fly a plane with two other students from ROTC.

I'm really sorry if I sound like I'm needing attention, but I'm quite beside myself with this. I want you all to know that I'm extremely sorry if I take a longer time than I already have in updating.

You see, Rurouni Kenshin was our favorite anime of all time. She was about the only one I could discuss everything with about it without getting annoyed. She's extremely special to me and many others and I hope you all could please, spare even a minute and pray for her.

She's in heaven now, I know and for those who don't believe in god, I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but I need just a little more patience from you all.

I would go on and on with how much she was loved and her love for RK, but I'm sure you all don't want to really hear it.

So please, pray for her and be patient with me. I'm working Broken Legend right now and with her guidance, I'm sure she'll help me with all my troubles in writing.

Either that, or mentally slap me for crying so stinkin' much.

Please everyone. And thank you, thank you, thank you.

Bless you all.

May Angels Lead Her In.

In memory if Shannon Fortier, My best, best friend. I dedicate all my love and stories to her…

RIP Shannon. I love you.


	6. A Familiar Stranger

A/N: Hello my fellow cretins! – I mean readers:);

You wouldn't **believe **how many people have reviewed and offered prayers for Shannon and her family! And me as well! That really means so much to me.

As my best friend, Shannon's probably kicking me in the butt saying 'Git Goin' on those stories and RK stuff: You can't keep RK waiting!' XD –laughs- So many people have called as well. I've gotten so many compliments about how strong I am and stuff but it's probably not gonna be until a month from now that I really notice she's gone.

Anyway, the way Shannon is, she's most likely dancing around with Sou-chan or something and laughing at my suffering. Blast you, Shannon! –shakes fist at sky- We were gonna dance _together_ ..

Shannon: -points and laughs from sky-

ANYWAY I've been doing a lot better

Her funeral was on Wednesday two weeks ago so that's over. I'll be visiting her gave a lot, mostly on holidays and birthdays and stuff.

**AND FOR THOSE WHO KEEP ASKING, AOSHI IS GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC. OKAY? SO REST EASY, WILL YUH?**

Well enough about death of best friends and stuff and onward to my next chapter!

Be patient with me just another second as I say somethin' more, however.

I…just pulled another all nighter. It's now 6:18 am on…um. Monday morning I got on the computer at 5:00 when I confirmed that I wasn't gonna get any sleep.

I swear Shannon spend the night last night. We always stay up all night when we have sleep overs. Anyway, NOW WE CAN PROCEED!

**Disclaimer** – Sadly, I do not own Kenshin and his overly-unbearable sweetness. –depression-

**Shannon**: I DO NOW:D

**Lendra: **BLAST YOU SHANNON! –shakes fist-

**Shannon**: -points and laughs-

**Kenshin**: Oro:(

**Warnings – **Lots and Lots of Rain!

**-**

**Dear Diary**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – **A Familiar Stranger

**

* * *

**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Kaoru's job interview.

And it had been two weeks of unease for Kenshin. He hadn't had a good nights rest in days.

Unwillingly he let a yawn escape his lips as he splashed around in the sink, rinsing the dishes thoroughly before placing them neatly in a wet stack on the counter top; there to await his drying session.

Despite their desperate need for a new chief secretary, they hadn't given the job to anyone yet. It was making Kenshin very nervous; for Kaoru's sake, of course. The girl's hopes had risen each day when she heard the news that they had turned down yet another offer, knowing hers was still up for their consideration.

He didn't question Kaoru's ability to stay on task, keep things organized and pass on information. However, to be the secretary for the boss of the best music department of the region didn't _just _involve those things.

His worries ran deep with the stress levels his little roommate would receive if she actually got the job.

She could be up all night with the things she could receive as work requirements.

That could lead to overworking herself and getting sick with a fever or a bad cough. And _that _could lead to much worse scenarios and complications they had no time or money to deal with.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of all his anxiety. His thoughts were buzzing like a mad hive in his head and thinking about it would only result in a bad head ache.

Finishing up his personal bonding time with dining instruments and soap suds, Kenshin pulled his soapy hands from the sink and flicked them until waterless, outside of the tub area; then wiped them distractedly with the dry dish towel that he proceeded to dry the dishes with.

He stared into the reflection of the dishes as he wiped them with skilled hands; a result of day to day work with the porcelain plates. The purple rings under his eyes were apparent after the chain of insomnia attacks. His eyes were also heavy from his lack of sleep.

His mind once again drifted to Kaoru and the job she so desperately sought. Worry had seeped into his nerves and marinated with his anxiety making it even harder to take his mind off the bothersome subject. No matter how hard he tried, his mind would always drift back to Kaoru and ITLOM's unpredictable connection. It was as uncontrollable as the tide.

His mind was so hazy from everything going on, he failed to notice he had finished with the drying and was now onto his next chore…

Problem was, he was out of chores.

He had finished with the laundry earlier that afternoon and the vacuuming was done the day before. Also, the counters were wiped clean after breakfast that morning and weren't due for another scrub until after dinner.

…What was he to do? His life revolved around the tasks Kaoru had him achieve day in and day out. It's how he made a living and it was also how he preoccupied himself from that nagging feeling of impending doom overtaking their lives.

He hadn't noticed how his life functioned up until his nights of sleepless pondering. Recently he discovered just how limited his life was in action. He woke up, cleaned up a little, laundered whatever clothes and washed whatever dishes there were and then moseyed about the place in search of something else to do. It was almost frightening how strict this lather-rinse-repeat way of living was and how it was starting to develop. Like a growing vicious cycle.

Or perhaps it was just his sanity eating away at him.

He couldn't quite tell. Everything was such a blur to him now. He didn't realize just how large of a toll this job had taken on him and his nerves; and he wasn't even the one who had the possibility in receiving the job.

His mind shift suddenly activated as those thoughts ceased to progress and delve into his nervous system. Instead, he solemnly turned his attention to the windows; spattered and streaking with an ongoing onslaught of water.

They were on their third day of rain.

After a week of scorching humidity and temperatures that pushed the degree amount into a three digit number, the rain was to be expected. It was a small price to pay against the drought they were forced to deal with three days prior. In fact, Kenshin preferred the rain to the inescapable inferno of humidity that made you sweat liquid fire. New York City was a bustle of madness when the heat raged. Accidents occurred on every block due to the impatience that was caused by the inexplicable temperature.

However, even though the temperatures soared beyond all reason, Kenshin refused to have the humidity purge him of his rationality and proceeded through the day without letting the waves of heat and horns from below their residence disturb him too much.

In fact, _his _patience was solid steel compared to those on the streets. Irony had tested that rare trait of his to the extreme that one week.

With the sudden blast of temperature coming their way, the apartment's general assembly of air conditioners had malfunctioned. Though roughly half of the AC's within the building was still in working order, it was barely enough to cool every room to everyone's content. Lady luck would have delivered a sugary kiss to those who managed to get their room to 85 or a few degrees higher.

However, Kenshin and Kaoru had been bypassed on Miss. L.L's regular running schedule and were forced to manage with a minimum of 90 degrees in their complex.

That was one of the minor problems Kenshin was forced to deal with. The malfunction of machines that week had been mutual for some other occupants in the building and Kenshin just so happened to be one. However, the gossip of the belongings that had perished was among those unnecessary 'necessities.'

Kenshin caught drift of microwaves, ovens, dryers and coffee machines expiring. Perhaps the building was having electrical troubles as well. Microwaves were something dependable, but not essential. Ovens were a bit more useful, but one could survive with cold food. Dryers weren't invented until the mid 1900's so those could be easily countered and replaced with the old fashioned drying.

Kenshin didn't even spare a thought to the coffee machines. One could survive without the surge of caffeine. It _was _an enjoyable boost of energy in the morning, but the addiction to it was only imaginary. It was no trouble at all to take a walk to one of the many coffee shops in the city anyway. Truly, too many people were attached to the drink.

Including Kaoru. Kenshin actually started to question whether or not it was **healthy** to separate the girl from her 'life support'. She was a _different _matter when it came to coffee. He was starting to wonder if the imaginary addiction was starting to progress into something more or perhaps, worse to be blunt.

The gossiped bit of those 'lamentable' losses has yet to compare with his, however. He had lost the dishwasher, something easily replaceable with hand washing. And he could relate to the loss of the dryer for he too, had experienced the death of the great device. But Kenshin deduced that the mechanism's tie to its inanimate sibling was strong and too great was its loss for its brother to bear. So together, two machines were claimed by the hand of the underworld; the washing machine and dryer. Till death do they part.

Perhaps he was being a little too dramatic concerning the loss of the machines. However, their wardrobe was lacking and with the heat, only a select few were fitting for the weather and needed to be washed on a day to day basis. Abrupt trips to the Laundromat were immediately in order.

And so came the test of Kenshin's patience. He had to find the nearest Laundromat and make due with traveling there day by day with the same load each time. He didn't quite mind the distance. It was a good, relative amount of exercise that he deemed a good change from the regular routine of scurrying about the apartment. Fresh air was a good thing for his system at the moment.

However, Kenshin hardly deemed the air fresh with all the exhaust and gases in the air. Half of the walk he spent, nose buried into his opposite shoulder as he balanced a plastic laundry basket curled into his palms; his fingers gripping the curved handles easily.

However, Kenshin's complaints were little. He had received the up ends of the irony as well.

Very much unlike the odds that were against him, the Laundromat was only relatively full. People were dispersed about the great room, some immobile and waiting for their load to finish washing or drying; others moving about with a lively nature about them. He found it particularly pleasurable to be in the silent company of strangers.

Two days into his Laundromat excursion, however, a familiar face among the strangers appeared at the washer next to him.

"_Well, well, well! It if isn't Red!"_

_His procedure of gathering the wet laundry to load into the dryer had ceased. The nick-name wasn't familiar but the voice rang a diminutive bell in the back of his mind. It held a rather familiar southern accent that was suppressed from years of its absence in appropriate scenery. _

_Curiosity overtaking his judgment, Kenshin lifted violet eyes to the owner of the voice and paused. His gaze was locked with cinnamon eyes that reflected a familiar friendliness about them. _

"_Excuse me…Do I know you?"_

_Kenshin tried to sound as polite as could be with the question. The tall fellow had a tattered laundry basket tucked under his arm as he leaned absent mindedly against a dryer. He wore a lazy grin as he gave a laugh and placed the basket atop the dryer and opened the clear lid to the machine. _

"_You don't remember me, Red? I'm a little disappointed! It's only been…what, three weeks?" _

_Kenshin squinted his eyes, rather confused by the fellow's attitude. Who had he met three weeks ago…?_

_Suddenly, the image of a tall young man helping him up off of the pavement entered his mind and a smile crept at the corner of his lips._

"_Ah! You remember me now?"_

_Kenshin gave a small laugh as he continued to load the dryer._

"_I do. However, expecting me to remember you was a little too expectant for someone like me. You acted so familiar it confused me a little."_

_The boy gave a large grin as he snickered and cocked his chin upward, his hair flicking slightly at the jerk of his head._

"_Usually I'm a hard person to forget. But I do have to admit, we didn't have much of the formal meeting." _

_As he loaded the last of his load of faded jeans and small varieties of T-shirts, he closed the seal to the dryer and started it easily; an obvious result of practice. _

_Kenshin watched him a moment before smiling and straightening his posture. Brushing his hands on his pants first, Kenshin proceeded to hold out his hand in an amiable greeting to make up for three weeks prior._

"_Let's fix that. Kenshin Himura." _

_The brunette glanced at his hand a moment before snuffing boyishly and bending his shoulders to clasp his hand in a firm yet friendly grip._

"_Sanosuke Sagara. I go by Sano, however. Long names irritate me." _

_Kenshin gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go and returning to his work. _

"_You're dressed so casually I didn't recognize you."_

_Kenshin's voice was soft as he loaded the last of the clothing into the dryer and started it up. Sano made a small snort, tilting his jaw again and running a hand through his mussed brown locks. He flicked the few strands in his eye before he gave a deep blow of laughter._

"_Yeah, well, I'm not really a business suit kinda guy; too itchy and stiflin'." He tugged at the loose collar of his shirt and made a face. Kenshin gave a chuckle at the younger man's actions, finding him a good break from the regular days of silence. Sano's eyes beamed with lively ness as he looked at Kenshin's dryer._

"_You had quite a bit of clothes for only y'self…You gotta roommate or somethin'?" _

_Kenshin was slightly surprised. Sano's observation skills were rather impressive to notice the articles of clothing. He gave a surprised smile as he cupped the back of his head and stood straight up; even though standing straight did next to nothing to fill the gap of height difference between them. _

"_Well, yes, actually."_

_He smirked and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

"_So, he got you doin' the dirty work, eh?"_

_Kenshin felt a small slip of laughter at Sano's mistake. Sano gave a small grin at the redhead's delight but was taken aback by the shake of his head. _

"_No, no. I do it because it's my day to day chore; to pay her back." _

_Sano rolled his head, his lips forming an O shaped as he realized the difference in his assumptions. However, he paused for a moment and turned his head to the redhead and gaped with a small grin._

"_Pay **her **back? So you're living with a little miss?"_

_Kenshin laughed slightly and tugged at his shirt nervously. Some people **did **find it rather unusual that he was rooming with a female. It usually ended up in a bushel of questions when the topic came up. The grin was back on Sano's face as he nudged the redhead, his smile stretching from ear to ear._

"_What'd she do to have you pay her back so valiantly? She must have been pretty wild."_

_Kenshin choked on his next intake of breath. Sanosuke's assumptions weren't the first of the lot. Kenshin had encountered people before who had supposed the same of him and his roommate. However, it had never ceased to surprise him when the subject was introduced and the blush was never absent from his face when it came time for such a theme. _

"_No! Nothing of that sort at all!" _

_Despite their time with each other being limited to a mere twenty minutes so far, Sano's familiarity reflected as if they had been acquainted for years as he swung an arm around the redheads shoulders and nudged him a few times; a cocky grin on his face. _

The day had progressed normally after the Laundromat encounter with Sanosuke. Each day Kenshin had made another roundabout to the place of laundry service, Sanosuke would be there as well; preparing another load of dirty clothing. Or sometimes he wouldn't be doing laundry at all and aimed just to have an inning of friendly conversation with the smaller male.

By the time the humidity gave way to rain, Kenshin could deem Sanosuke a friend. They had exchanged stories of their past (Kenshin's, of course, was discreet and only tidbits were told.) while waiting in line for a washer when the Laundromat was packed with people. Kenshin learned that Sanosuke came from down south. He had been born and lived in Knoxville, Tennessee since he was a kid and planned on finishing in the engineering field for college in Dallas, Texas just like his fathers before him. But instead, he pursued his dream of becoming a regular business man and, with only spare change in his pocket and a dirty red backpack slung over his shoulder, he traveled up to New York, finished a three year college and graduated in the field of business.

Kenshin was completely baffled. To have traveled up from Tennessee and actually manage to get a successful job and live in a city like New York was something rare. Of course, Kenshin concluded, he must have had a few helping hands back home that supplied him with a vehicle of some sort, some living necessities and money.

They had somehow drifted off the topic of childhood and moved to age and college. Kenshin learned that Sanosuke was, indeed, quite young. A mere 23 years of age. When he heard that, he suddenly remembered his declaration of age difference to Kaoru and noticed he had made a very simple and yet, quite frankly, stupid mistake.

One year and eighteen days was not his age difference with Kaoru at all and he felt like slapping his forehead. But doing so would have aroused questions from Sano and he didn't feel like explaining everything.

Perhaps the reason for his mistake was the time spent with Kaoru had thrown him off. December of that coming year would be the marker for three years of time spent living together. She had offered her housing quarters to him when he was eighteen years old…his memory must have failed him miserably, for he failed to remember he did not take up her offer until coming up on 21.

Sure, he was in and out. He'd stay a week or so to replenish himself, then head out again to try and fend for himself once more. Of course, after reflecting of those three years on his own, he remembered why he tried to blot out his memory. . .

Before he could delve into the dismal memories, the spattering rain on the window intensified with the changing of the winds and disturbed not only his thoughts, but the girl asleep on the couch as well.

Kaoru stirred lightly and shifted over onto her other side, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her glossy sapphire gems directed their gaze over to Kenshin who had stilled with the girls sudden consciousness. She offered him a sleepy smile as she yawned lightly and gathered up the couch pillow into her arms and gave one last deep sigh before the rain soothed her to sleep once more.

Kenshin sighed and as he shifted his violet stare to the windows. The heat had kept Kaoru up nearly every night and she was finally catching up on much needed slumber.

He was worried that with the humidity, she wouldn't get any sleep at all and she would end up sick…just as he had predicted. But the rain came quickly and she was sleepy soundly once again…

He really did prefer the rain.

* * *

**Lendra-chan** – I'm so sorry everyone! I'm in a rush at the moment because I'm going to sleep over a friends house tonight and I've been so busy this week what with white water rafting, going out on the pontoon boat onto the lake three times, paddling with my friend Owen and Leah to a random island and—

Oh yes:D I went **white water rafting **for the first time in my life. XD It's rather sad, really. I've lived in Maine my whole life but I've never been white water rafting. It was so amazing. Shannon would have LOVED white water rafting. xD

**OH YES! NOTE THIS: KENSHIN'S MEMORY FAILURE ABOUT KAORU'S AGE DIFFERENCE WAS INTENTIONAL!**

I wanted you all to know that there is a reason Kenshin made such a mistake with Kaoru's age difference. He's a genius man, and he has a very active mind, but he doesn't have the best past and he always tries to get rid of memories he doesn't like... I'll explain more in later chapters!

Anyway, Like I said, Aoshi WILL be in this fic. So don't fret. :D

PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE **REVIEW!


	7. Entry Evocation

A/N: Eh- heh heh heh….. You are all…going to kill me…_painfully_, aren't you. –coughs- Well, um… I've been quite busy…actually…-coughs-

OKAY! I confess! I've been avoiding writing fanfics because I need to focus on other things for now! I haven't even drawn that much lately! What, with guitar, hiphop, drama, piano, drama CLUB, swim team coming up, etc, I'm all over the place! LMAO AND I JUST JOINED **MARCHING BAND! IT'S AMAZING!**

I feel horrible as well because I haven't gotten together with my best friend in a while and I haven't talked to my OTHER best friend in a while!...Who prolly doesn't care because she's in heaven and can't be any happier…

Loser…

-is brick'd from heave- AH DA -rubs head and curses-

Anyway, I'm going to TRY and pick things up because I really miss the times when I had the time to write and all that good stuff.

Well, I HAVE been working on a new story, and I'm attempting the next chapter of Goal by Heart, so it's not like NO progression has come, right?

Anyway, I digress! Onward with the next chapter! This should explain some confusing things about Kenshin's past. ESPECIALLY why he couldn't remember his age difference.

**Disclaimer – **What, Kenshin? Psh…I don't own him. I haven't even watched him in forever…or read the manga…or –is brick'd from heaven again-

**Warnings –** none

-

**Dear Diary**

**-**

* * *

**Chapter 6** – Entry Evocation

* * *

_August 14, 1996 _

_Dear Diary,_

_It…it happened so fast. _

_It's as if…the shock hasn't even gone through me yet, I'm so devastated. _

_Mom is gone…Dad is gone…the apartment is gone. It's all gone._

_Yet…here I am, nearly three and a half weeks later, lying in my dorm room scribbling thoughtless rambles down as if it were a normal day. _

_Yeah, I took the overall home schooling test for high school graduates and passed with an A. Thus, I managed to get into a decent, local college with the money Mum and Dad left…they accepted me quicker than most._

_Makes you wonder why…_

_My age was obviously questionable, but apparently, my grades weren't easy to overlook; especially the level I was at. _

_It's absolutely ridiculous. I'm fourteen and I'm having a midlife crisis already…to live to be twenty eight…seems to be a bit short._

_Perhaps a quarter life crisis? _

_-Ken _

_August 21, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I officially am the laughing stock of the whole dorm. _

_I excused myself from one of the lectures and retreated to the bathroom two days ago where I shed a few tears; that's healthy, right? Well it just so happens that the guy right across from my dorm room, Todd or something, walked in at that moment._

_What did he do? You can just guess._

_He spread it like wild fire. _

_Absurd, right? _

_I mean, not even 15 of the college's population knows I exist! _

_Who cares if a little teenaged boy is crying in the men's bathroom, right? I mean, teenaged years are supposed to be the highest for suicidal rates and known for their hormonal fluctuate stages!_

_So who cares if one little boy is crying in the men's bathroom?_

_Everyone, apparently. _

_I couldn't get to each class without a whisper or two and odd looks. At that point I'd just cuddle my books closer and heighten my walking pace. How immature. _

_College was supposed to be a schooling time which was enjoyable or close to it compared to high school. But from the looks at high school life from where I stood and experiencing college life now, I couldn't say I saw much of a difference. _

_The student's gossiping habits were terrible. Did it really matter that I was crying in the bathroom? What importance was it to them? Don't I have precedence to cry? For all they know, my whole life could be falling apart. _

_Apparently, that's exactly what's happening now._

_Stupid college._

_Stupid high school._

_Stupid men's bathroom._

_Stupid Todd._

_Stupid parents…_

_I miss you…_

_-Ken_

_September 2, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met someone._

_And no, I'm not talking about a girl or a blossoming relationship or any of that romantic-comedy movie theater situations. Sorry to disappoint._

_He's a younger boy than most (like me) located in the neighboring dorm; just a floor down from mine. He's…seemingly friendly; to meanyway. _

_I don't know if I can deem him a friend yet. He talks to me a little bit and he's kind of…off. But I like him. He has these teal colored eyes. They're the oddest things. _

_I mean, I'm not one to point fingers as of course I'm the black sheep of the bunch with MY eyes, but they seem to pierce right through you. He has this shaggy dark hair that he appears to gel in all directions. One can't keep that kind of buoyancy naturally. _

_I only have two classes with him, but he acts as though we've known each other for a while…_

_Though slightly unnerving, it's better than the silence._

_Another boy follows him around…sort of. Whenever we talk, he always seems to catch my eye somewhere off in the corner. He has blue eyes as well, though his hair is stark black and completely straight. He's stoically peculiar…_

_But regardless, I'm finding college more tolerable I suppose._

_With him talking to me, the stares have lessened a bit._

_It's funny…_

_I don't even know his name…_

_-Ken _

_September 14, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Fall has always been my favorite season… _

_Summer has its merits…and is always hot on the heels of autumn in my book. The warm night breezes and fireflies always bring back fond memories of that little apartment in the slums of the city…_

_Winter has always been bitter on the outside, but within, that season was like cozy moments by a cold fire I like to nickname my family. _

_Spring…almost seems separate from the other seasons. It's one giant world in itself. It's almost like it was stuck in because the change from winter to summer was too drastic for most. _

_But fall…_

_Fall has always been my favorite season…_

_-Ken_

-

Frayed ends of tattered old paper jutted out from the dilapidated binding of the old leather diary. Lavender eyes scanned the absence of such pages as though they had never left; still attached at such frayed ends.

A moment later, his lips quirked into a nostalgic grin as he shook his head and turned the pages. He remembered those frosty September days. If his memory was serving him correctly, those were the days when his college days as freshmen took a dive for the worst.

Ripping them out of the book of his life felt better than it should have.

He gave a short yawn and shook his head; shaking the small blanket of sleep that clouded around him in his time of reflection.

He would leave the bitter discoveries of November for another day.

He took a deep breath, closed the diary slowly and placed it gently on the side table of his bed. He exited his room quietly and clumsily stumbled into the kitchen; the gloominess of the day weighing down on him silently.

At first he was only able to pick out the tickling of the water against the window as the past week had presented nothing but rain.

But as he walked further into the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of the TV over the rain. In curiosity, he peeked around the corner to the living room and spotted his roommate indeed, watching the TV.

Kaoru was dressed in her flannel ducky pajamas with a bowl of popcorn nestled in the space between her knees and abdomen (for she was curled up on the couch with her legs contently pulled up from the floor.); her sapphire eyes glued to the screen as she rhythmically vexed her mouth with popcorn.

Kenshin gave a sincere smile at her as he sighed knowingly. Pushing away from the wall, he padded into the living room and glanced at the screen in attempt to distinguish the movie she was watching. Not recognizing the character with a long snout and floppy ears, he turned back to Kaoru and walked over to her.

"What are you watching?"

Kaoru never took her eyes from the screen and placed another helping of popcorn in her mouth before she replied.

"Treasure Planet…"

His eyebrows furrowed at the name.

"Treasure Planet…?"

That was the first time Kaoru glanced up at him; a look of shock on her face.

"You've never heard of Treasure Planet…?"

Kenshin was almost afraid to say no, shaking his head shyly. Kaoru gaped at him in astonishment and hinted to the screen as if a reference would somehow spark a memory he never made.

"The main character's Jim Hawkins who--…you _never _have heard of Treasure Planet?"

When it came to Kaoru's surprise, ashamed was an understatement. By her utter disbelief, Kenshin felt as though he should throw a paper bag over his head and not allow himself the privilege to see even through poorly cut holes.

He justified his answer with another shake of his head.

It wasn't a second later before Kaoru reached up and took hold of his ponytail and yanked him to the couch; being as gentle as possible with his precious red locks. He gave a yelp of surprise as he plummeted to the cushions and haphazardly caught the popcorn bowl that was tossed at him.

"Hold that." Kaoru stated bluntly as she fished around fervently, trying to find the remote that most likely slipped into the bowls of the cushion cracks. Kenshin blinked at his roommate, knowingly staying quiet as she searched.

"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed as she whipped the remote up into the air once she located it and gave an excited grin as she restarted the movie.

"It's based on the novel Treasure Island. It's my favorite Disney movie." Her eyes were once again, glued to the screen.

Kenshin glanced at her and made a face of vague hurt.

"And how come I never knew this up until now…?"

She glanced at him and gave him a pout-like glare before turning back to the monitor and beaming once again.

"Because I thought I had lost it _years _ago! Now shush! It's starting!"

He watched her a moment longer before a smile broke out onto his face as well; unable to even fake his upset character with her childlike nature. Finally, he turned to the monitor as well and decided that there was no harm in enduring a little Disney charm every now and then.

Yes…

The chill of November could wait.

* * *

**Lendra-chan** – OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG. I started this in September or something it's January. That says something, doesn't it.

Now I'm sure you all were thinking I had died, or I was never going to continue my fanfictions, but you're wrong! It's simply I haven't any time to truly let myself think about nothing but writing. I've been so overwhelmed.

Marching Band is over and Swim Team is almost over too. I've been so damn sore from running the mile and swimming that I've been hobbling around like a crippled gremlin.

Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter. It's really short, I know .. I'm sorry that I didn't make it longer. But I couldn't delay anymore.

Oh and by the way.

**Treasure Planet **is my favorite Disney movie.

For those who have not seen it **YOU HAVE TO SEE IT. RENT IT. DO SOMETHING. **It's one of the best Disney movies I've seen and although _you _might not be touched by it, I surely have been.

It was made in 2002 so it's not recent, but it's so imaginative and unique, OH I love it so!

For trailers and stuffs, you can go here http://www(dot)rottentomatoes(dot)com/m/treasureplanet/trailers(dot)php

And of course. **REMOVE THE (Dot) WITH ACTUAL PERIODS. XD **

It's absolutely amazing. The music is inspiring, the characters are amusing, it' just great. XD

OH! I have music samplers too! They're so pretty!

http://www(dot)amazon(dot)com/Treasure-Planet-Chris-Chaney/dp/B00006XPT4

Remember to remove the dots for that one too.

You have to scroll down. They're only about 30 seconds long. There are beautiful flutes and violins and everything.

It's like a Celtic feel to it.

ANYWAY! That's all I gotta say.

PLEASE REVIEW! AND WATCH TREASURE PLANET! –shakes fist-


End file.
